Room Designer
The Room Designer can be accessed by typing "/design" in the chat. It was made available at July 24, 2013 and is currently in Beta 0.2 Features *'File' **''New'' - Resets design room to default room. Starts a new project. **''Open'' - Opens any saved designs. **''Save'' - Save design. **''Save As...'' - Save design as a different file. **''Preview'' - Test the map. **''Publish'' - Allow other users to enter your designed world. Paid feature. *'Edit' **Elevation Map ::Settings :::Seed - Value determines a random set pattern for which areas will be elevated. (0-999) :::Loops - Value determines total amount of areas to be elevated (0-99), 0 is only water and 99 is mountainous. :::Blur - Value determines the concentration of each elevation (1-3), 1 is rough and 3 is smooth. **Ground Texture ::Color - The first color is the primary foundation of the landscape. The second color is for the leafy textures that cover the landscape. Colors can also be manipulated through hexadecimal values. ::Seed - Value determines a random set pattern for which areas will be textured (0-999) ::Loops - Value determines total amount of areas to be textured (0-50), 0 is clear and 50 is dense. ::Lighten - Value determines the brightness and saturation of the ground. (0-99) **Environment ::Sky - Select a Skybox, as seen in existing locations. ::Ground Stencil - Select the foundation texture, as seen in existing locations. **Trees ::Quantity - Total amount of selected trees will appear. (0-40) ::Seed - Value determines a random set pattern for which areas will have trees. (0-999) ::Color - Color the parts of the trees. Colors can also be manipulated through hexadecimal values. **Rocks and Plants ::Quantity - Total amount of selected rocks or plants will appear. (0-40) ::Seed - Value determines a random set pattern for which areas will have objects. (0-999) ::Color - Color the parts of the rocks or plants. Colors can also be manipulated through hexadecimal values. **Random Mobs - Select up to 4 MOB types that have existed in other locations. Bosses, static enemies, and mobs found only in dungeons are not available. **Preset - Select from basic designs that appear to be based on existing locations. *'View' **''Design'' - Go to camera mode, using the same mouse functions as /camera. **''Character'' - Play your map, using your character and regular control scheme. **''Stats'' - View total objects, vertices, and polygons used. Objects These objects can be seen in regular locations. Images Ocean Fortress top sol.png|You can do something symmetrical Ocean Fortress sol.png Haunted Hill sol.png|You can do something spooky. Mars Base sol.png|You can make something strange. Boneyard sol.png|You can make something simple. Mire Temple sol.png|You can make something swampy. Water temple sol.png|You can make something secure. Desert Ruins sol.png|You can make something silly. Cookies sol.png|You can make some cookies too. Bugs *Crashes when environmental objects (tree, vines, etc.) cannot fit in the amount of land provided (via Elevation Map). *If the color of rocks are changed then it will carry over to standard gameplay when you exit. *The design view camera will randomly freeze and no longer allow you to edit the map until you reset the game. *Structures may float if surrounding objects have significant differences in height. Category:General